An LED lighting circuit and a luminaire including the LED lighting circuit include an output generating section including at least one switching element of a normally-on type and configured to generate a direct-current output by turning on and off the switching element, a semiconductor light-emitting element lit by the direct-current output generated by the output generating section, and a driving control section configured to turn on and off the switching element using an electric current flowing through the semiconductor light-emitting element. The switching element and a constant current element and a diode of the output generating section can be connected in series and integrated.